Demigods in college
by Definedeath1234
Summary: When demigods are revealed to the public Annabeth breaks the demigods off into teams and tries to integrate them into society. The problem is that means Piper has to go college and be 'normal'.But it's not all bad she gets to spend some time with Jason. And even Leo. But what if the mortals aren't all so accepting of demigods? JASPER


**I REALLY LOVE ALL THE JASPER STORIES AND THOUGHT I'D ADD MY OWN. NOT SURE IF I WANT TO CONTINUE, REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS. THANKS FOR READING!**

**-death **

Going to college wasn't Piper's idea. It wasn't that she was against all colleges or didn't like to learn. But she never thought she would be good enough at anything to make learning it worthwhile. The demigod representative should have been Annabeth but she was naturally to busy in D.C. Trying to persuade congress to sign the demigods equal rights bill.

The idea behind it was the demigods would divide into teams and go to different places to integrate into society. As if society wanted them for anything besides wht they could provide for them.

When the demigods had been revealed all around the world demigods were revealed in positions of influence. Politicians, celebrities, etc. and many children were saved because the demigods had access to the databases necessary to find the young demigods.

Someone even wrote a few books about them. A few books in which Piper's personal life was made quite public for all to see. Needless to say Piper was not thrilled.

The only reason she was actually going to college was because she had Jason and Leo with her. Annabeth had set it up so they were all majoring in Greco-Roman mythology (probably so there were no misconceptions about their people) while Leo was also majoring in engineering, Jason was majoring in military strategy as well, while Annabeth signed Piper up for a major in drama as if that wasn't a joke.

So on September first, the three double majors found themselves looking at California State University as if it worse than another war. Jason grabbed Piper's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He knew she was scared because while the only school Jason remembers is camp Jupiter where he was always accepted and revered, Piper had always had trouble at schools with bullies and guys. People were starting notice how familiar the three of them looked. Like maybe they were famous. Piper wanted to hide in her ski jacket but it was too hot here. Leo sensing the tension stood up tall and said,"another chance to get worshipped by the ladies, come on Jason we better get to the dorms unless you and Piper wanna kiss."

Piper reached back and kicked him in the shins in that friendly way she always did and hugged Jason goodbye," I'll see you soon." She said into his ear.

"Don't be nervous, we're gonna do great this year. " he said flashing that mega watt smile of his.

They walked away and Piper was off in search of her dorms, lugging around her suitcase. She had made it to the building but was having trouble figuring out her where her room was. Girls flooded the halls squealing, giggling, whispering, and occasionally looking at her. For the most part however she was ignored which was fine by her. "106, 108, 110, 112 perfect. " she triumphantly put the key the housing office had given her into the door's lock and was satisfied with the click signaling she had actually gotten the right room. As she walked in she noticed two beds one of which had a suitcase on it with a girl leaning over it. The girl had headphones in and probably didn't hear her enter.

Piper thought if the nice ways she could alert the girl to her presence knowing that being snuck up on was not at all fun. As Piper finally decided what she would do and took a step forward the girl noticed her and yelled before brandishing a light at her as if it was a legitimate weapon to be feared. Then it seemed to click that she had a suitcase and was her age and probably her roommate. "I am so sorry I thought you were a murderer. "She said looking apologetically at Piper.

"It's fine, believe it or not I've had worse welcomes," said piper as she rolled her suitcase up to her own bed. "I'm piper."

The girl smiled at her and shook her hand," I'm Lexi, I love your name so much. You look familiar do I know you from somewhere?" She asked, her forehead creasing deep in thought.

Maybe from the news, or the magazines, or the books with my face and name plastered on them."I don't think we've met before if that's what you're asking." Piper said, not lying but not being honest.

"Yeah, I don't know I'll figure it out." Lexi said glancing at the alar clock she had just plugged in. "Crap, I'm late I was gonna meet some friends from my old high school that go here. Hey do you wanna come?" She asked looking at piper as she rushed to put her shoes on.

"No I wouldn't want to intrude." Piper said having a feeling she wouldn't be able to get away with it.

"You wouldn't be at all, come on," Lexi said grabbing Pipers arm and dragging her out of the dorm. She could easily get out out of Lexi's grip or charm speak her to let go but Piper was being normal. A normal girl with a normal(ish) friend going out to make more. Oh if Annabeth could see her now, she was just a social butterfly.

As soon as they got to the restaurant all of the confidence Piper had about making new friends vanished. Lexi immediately ran over and hugged all of the four girls, momentarily forgetting about the girl she had dragged halfway across campus. Piper considered making a run for it but remembered promising Annabeth she'd try to show the world how normal demigods could be. Lexi suddenly remembered about Piper and grabbed her and showed her off to her friends like a new toy.

"Girls this is Piper my roommate, Piper these are my friends from high school." she said happily pulling up a seat from an empty table and sitting it down so Piper could have a place to sit. Piper was thankful for the seat after running to and from the dorms to get to this restaurant.

The other girls seemed interested in the beautiful dark skinned girl that made them instantly jealous. They continued to talk about the campus and what parties were being thrown and so on. The conversation like with any conversation among girls eventually branched off into boys. "So Piper do you have a boyfriend?" a short girl asked.

Piper smiled for a minute and was about to answer when Lexi squealed,"ohh I knew it, whats he like? What's his name? Is he hot? Hey, if you ever want me to vacate the room for a night I'm totally fine with that." She said the last part teasingly and Piper blushed a very tomato red.

After much consideration as to what to say next she finally said," his name is Jason." And with that the girls squealed not unlike the way her Aphrodite siblings used to and then it hit them like a high speed truck into a wall.

"If you're Piper and he's Jason, then are you like that Piper and Jason?"

Crap.


End file.
